Where To?
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Trapped by a group of photographers, Sonny couldn’t get away, that’s until an unexpected person shows up to help who she hasn’t talked to for nearly six years. And she’s not sure if she wanted to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

"Where to?"

_Ultimate Ending_

_As a quick authors note (sorry) this takes place when they're in their early, mid twentys. Just saying._

Sonny stood near the entrance alone to the fancy restaurant her and some of her co stars had just finished eating at. The rest had stayed behind for the bar for a couple drinks and had asked Sonny to stay, but she declined, saying that she was in for a long day tomorrow and needed her rest. They all nodded nicely and exchanged goodbyes, Sonny giving hugs to a few of them.

As Sonny reached closer to the handle of the door to leave, sudden flashes of film erupted from many cameras in different angles; blurring her vision, Sonny blank a few times closing her eyes so she could get her sight back. As she was getting older, and becoming more famous in the process, more paparazzi showed up on her front door each day. She knew deep down that it was going to happen eventually, but she really didn't think it'd happen like this.

She attempted to take steps forward, more people stood in her way shouting questions about her latest movie that would be premiering this summer and how her relationship with new Hollywood heartthrob Tristan Michael Tate was going.

Sonny covered her eyes from all the constant flashing lights not wanting this to be happening at the moment, especially because she didn't have anyone else with her. Taking more steps to get away from the crowd didn't work, paparazzi continued to trap her in an almost taunting circle looking for answers to their obnoxious questions. She tries to speak up to ask them to move, but instead her voice cracked; clearing her throat she quickly voiced, "Excuse me, please." Sonny wasn't about to scream or shove anyone away because bad publicity is the last thing her career needed, especially with a new movie on the way. If she acted out, TMZ and other Hollywood shows would be all over her like they were with Britney Spears, Lindsey Lohan and all the other stars who went wrong.

The paparazzi ignored her plead for the own sake of their jobs; this was the only way of getting their larger pay check. Everyone swarmed around more making Sonny even more claustrophobic. Starting to get panicky, as if she'd never get out, she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Sonny closed her eyes coving them up with her hand in an effort to settle herself down, but her breaths became more and more deep from anxiety, she couldn't take it! She needed to leave, but she couldn't without making a huge scene. With her eyes still closed, her breath got choked up stopping her breathing for a second, while tears began sliding down her cheek from the stress. Continuing to cover her eyes, she ignored the roar of people, but knew she had to break away. Slowly opening her eyes, she squinted looking for any slight exit from the group. Noticing her eyes were in a glaze people wouldn't stop taking pictures of her current situation.

Suddenly as Sonny searched through the paparazzi, she heard the sound of a car pull up to the curb on the opposite side of the restaurant, slamming the door shut, then everything to Sonny appeared in slow down. One of guys taking her pictures to sell abruptly grabbed a strong hold of her forearm making her do a 180 so he could get a better shot. Sonny couldn't believe it! In all her years she never heard of the paparazzi actually having the right to touch you to get a quick snapshot. Trying to pull away, she knew that the next morning she would make it to the front cover of all the tabloids.

Unexpectedly, as Sonny got her arm back, she heard someone call out her name. Blinking back the rest of her tears, she turned to see a familiar someone pushing through the mob, telling them to "get out of the way!" She didn't know who because of all the flashes messing with her eyesight, the person took her by the arm closely to them self, walking away still shouting that everyone get out of the way. As Sonny was dragged away still not consciously understanding what had happened, she was in a daze just staring at the person in front of her. Soon she saw a glint of the same sandy blonde hair she used to see every day when she was a teenager. She couldn't believe it.

Still being pulled, she found her strength saying, "It's okay, I got it now. I can walk."

Chad walked over to the passenger side of the door and opened it for her as she looked at him with a weird expression, but got in anyway because it was the only way to avoid more photos.

Chad walked to his side of the car after he shut Sonny's door for her and slide into the driver's seat. Turning on the ignition, Chad finally faced her with a partial smile, "So… where to?"

Sonny couldn't believe her eyes anymore. She was trapped in a mob, about to give up hope, and the guy she hasn't associated with for about five years shows up to help. She was taken aback; she just couldn't understand why he had to show up. She was grateful, yes, but she didn't know what to think.

Sonny just muttered, "Just take me to my apartment; it's on nineteenth street…" Sonny looked out the window at the town in the middle of the night, contemplating whether or not she should talk to him, but he chose for her.

Chad looked to his side to see Sonny in deep thought, but he was never really one to be quiet. "How have things been going with you, you know, after the last season of So Random?" he asked trying to converse.

Sonny swiftly looked back at him just shrugging, "It's been going pretty good I guess you could say," She didn't know how to respond to him being all casual and finished, "With the movies, music and such."

He nodded in response knowingly how far she had got in her career after she left Condor studios. It was weird to think about how everyone went their separate ways to establish their sense of selves and careers. Chad wouldn't have ever guessed that his life would be quite like this, five years ago.

Thinking about the old days back at Condors Studios, Chad smiled to himself about how he used to act. After he turned twenty and he was at a low point in his career he managed to shape up, or his manager threatened to cut him loose until he was nothing again. Chad had no other choice but to turn his life around, although he could still occasionally be selfish and a jerk.

Chad started to slow down at a yellow light coming to a complete stop making the car jolt forward a little. Sonny glanced at Chad for a moment, and then looked away. She noticed that there was something very different about him, especially after they went out for a bit after her show ended. He seemed calmer, less tense, she mused tracing his shoulders to his arms that grabbed the stirring wheel.

The light soon turned green, and Chad continued down the cities streets. Trying to start more conversation, Chad suddenly spoke clearing his throat, "I still can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you. I mean the last time we spoke even. It's been what…five, almost six years?" he said rhetorically, "wow, it felt like yesterday we were both on our last seasons for our shows, auditioning for more roles."

Sonny just nodded halfheartedly, because she really did agree, it was just she didn't know what to say to him. After their break up, she was planning to never see him again. She couldn't take it, looking at him! He acted like it never happened, she _hated_ it, and she's never really hated anything before. Finally she asked the one thing on her mind, "How can you act like nothings happened?" Sonny looked right at Chad with the most serious expression.

Chad was a little stunned to hear this coming from her, "What are you talking about?" he questioned, furrowing his eye brows still looking straight at the road.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm talking about _us_, don't act stupid." She almost yelled.

"See, I don't know what you're talking about because there is _no_ us. Right now you're dating what's his face…Tristan Tate," Chad was getting way more confused, he knew he dated Sonny for a short period for it not to work out, but he thought she was over it by now and moved on, that's why he moved on, too, "Look, I'm sorry, but I know we had something…It's just that, I screwed everything up and I don't want to hear about it again, got it?" Chad finished starting to raise his voice.

In the passenger seat, Sonny stayed quiet thinking of way back when, when everything was less complicated. She cared for him, she just didn't know if it could ever be anything more ever again. Looking back at Chad she noticed that any of his composure he had a minute ago was gone, she almost felt bad for bringing anything up, she knew she shouldn't have talked, but she couldn't help it, he was the one trying to start a conversation.

Starting to get closer to her apartment building, one word had came to mind for the whole night that she thought would help Chad calm down, she glimpsed to she side seeing his concentrated face and expressed, "Thanks."

Chad immediately came back to reality hearing her simple "thank you." He could help but query, "for what?"

Sonny looked out the windshield thinking of a quick answer making up her mind, "For earlier… the paparazzi and the ride, you know."

Chad smiled, "You're welcome. I was just passing by and noticed you were in a struggle." Chad didn't actually realize she was happy he had helped, at first he thought she would rather still be caught by the photographers than be taken out of the scene with him. Earlier while he was headed home since it was close to one in the morning, he saw a group of people and just happened to notice Sonny in the middle of it all. So he decided to help even though tomorrow both will be on the front cover of all the tabloids. In the afternoon his publicist is going to be all over him. "Great," Chad thought sarcastically.

For the next few minutes neither one of them opted to speak once. They just kept passing by large building on the way getting to the edge of the city where Nineteenth Street would be. Nearing the road Sonny lived on Chad quickly asked, "Left or right?" for a sense of which direction her apartment building was.

Sonny looked both ways muttering, "Right," while Chad nodded, turning on his signal.

Approaching the building complex Chad pulled up to the curb across the street from the apartments and put the car in park.

Sonny had no other choice but to say something to break the silence. "Well, goodbye. Thanks again for the ride, or else I'd be taking a taxi at the moment," Sonny smiled gently unbuckling her seatbelt and started to open the car door. She gave one more smile to Chad while Chad just stared back stupidly. She closed the door shut and started to walk across the empty street, leaving Chad almost dumfounded still not in belief to anything that's happened.

Suddenly, as soon as she reached the side walk, Chad quickly yelled out, "Wait, Sonny," Chad took a breath, and rolled his window down all the way, "Sonny!"

She turned around as if she did it every day to people calling out to her desperately. "What?" she called with a questioned look.

Chad didn't want to say she looked annoyed, but it was something else he wasn't quite sure about, maybe she wanted to hear what he had to say. Chad looked up to her from his seat, "I was wondering, we should hang out some time," he stated instead of asking.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?" she shot back.

Chad rolled his eyes nicely, "I know, that's why I meant as _friends_, nothing more. We can catch up on old times, and you know I won't leave you alone until we hang out at least once."

Sonny knew he meant every word he said, it was just like him to pester her until she said yes, but then again she really didn't think it was a good idea to talk to him any more than she already was. "Chad, I'm sorry, but no."

"Come on," Chad pushed, "since when is it bad to hang out with old friends?"

It was Sonny's turn to roll her eyes, "Chad, really? I said no," she stated sternly this time.

Chad leaned out the window, "Friends," was all he said.

Sonny huffed, "No and I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Friends," Chad affirmed, "That's all I'm asking."

Now Sonny was annoyed, this was just like Chad, "perfect," she mused sardonically. Sonny finally caved in, "You know what? Fine." She started, "But it's only once. I'll talk to you later, and you, call me," she demanded, walking away, waving goodbye annoyed.

Chad smiled to himself knowing that once again he still manages to drive Sonny up the walls. "Without even trying," he muttered to himself. He turned his signal on and pulled away from the curb starting off down the street.

Sonny stood at the apartment door looking out after Chad's car that had finally driven off. Sonny sighed thinking about how this will be like re-living five years ago. She didn't know if she should be happy or upset about it all. "We'll see," she said to herself pressing the elevator button to go upstairs.

* * *

So I had this idea one day, and it was originally going to be a one shot,but the story wouldn't exactally let me so it will probably have at least four chapters. It was pretty fun to write though, some parts harder than others. Anyway I hope it was good and should be getting a little better, I probably going to start writing the next chapter tonight or tomorrow, depends...

Also if you want to review, even if it's just to say "cool"...lol

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ultimate Ending_

I want to say a quick thanks to **nonam3(Anonymous), sonnycentral, SparkleInTheSun, dynamiteword, xxHeadInTheStarsxx,** **helenaxgal and percabeth97** for reviewing. I wasn't sure the story was very good, and all of you gave me the extra confindence boost to finish this chapter as fast as I did.

* * *

After a week later, Sonny looked down at her magazine frustrated while she sat on the couch in her new dressing room, sipping a cup of coffee. There she was on the first page, a picture of her with a crying face and being dragged out by Chad.

She sighed, "Was I really that pathetic looking?" she noticed the headline that read, OLD HOLLYWOOD SWEETHEARTS REUNITE. Oh gosh, Tristan would be on her back all week if he saw this, but thankfully his schedule is pretty busy at the moment, so he had no time to look at the paper. She threw down the magazine on a small table and turned on the T.V. she had in her dressing room. It was immediately turned to TMZ, which she really didn't want to watch, but part of her wanted to know what people were saying about her. She had a feeling it wasn't exactly going to be good.

On the monitor at that moment, there was a clip of the moment with her struggling to get out, and the moment Chad brought her to his car. The group of people made crude comments about her, saying how she was cheating on her boyfriend with her ex. She couldn't believe it! She knew it would be bad, but now because of _this_, she could just start saying goodbye to her fans any minute; because apparently, a lot of people love to believe the media and assume the worst with famous actors, singers, and anybody now a day.

Sonny sat back on the couch, staring at the screen blankly. Suddenly she heard her phone ring coming from her pants pocket. She quickly grabbed her phone, pressing talk and put it up to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

"Are you aware that as we speak, ratings for _your_ movie are going down?" a woman from the other line shrieked, "How could you do this to me? I'm helping you get the best publicity, and there you are tearing it all down!"

Sonny couldn't help but sigh again, all the stress was getting to her, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't do it on purpose Linda. I didn't mean for it to get that out of hand."

Linda was Sonny's publicist and manager, she did a lot of things for Sonny to help her get as many roles, concerts and everything Sonny's accomplished. If it wasn't for Linda, Sonny wasn't sure how her life would be right now, defiantly not as good.

"The only thing I don't like," Linda informed, "Is that you promised me you wouldn't be out late. You know you have a lot of work to do."

Sonny knew for sure she did promise her she would turn in early so she wouldn't have to be on overdrive for the next week. It felt like she was getting chewed out by her mother. "The only reason I stayed out that late was because I was having fun with my friends, and I thought I at least deserved that much," she affirmed for herself, taking another sip of coffee, "Look at the positive side, I could have stayed out later," she said with a smile even though she couldn't see it.

Linda shook her head on the other line, not even going to bring up the situation again, "For now Sonny, promise me you'll lay low until I get this problem fixed?"

Sonny lay back in her chair lower, "Okay, deal. I can lay low…for now at least." Sonny promised and said goodbye. Hanging up her cell phone, she set in on the table next to the magazine looking at the picture one last time. It was a little funny that it's been a week since then and she hasn't heard from Chad once. She wasn't really too worried about it though either.

Sitting up, Sonny grabbing her coffee and turned off the T.V. to get back on set from her fifteen minute break. Today was finally the last day of filming so she was excited to be done, and get to take a small break from work until something else came along. Sonny stood up leaving her cell phone on the table knowing she would come back when she was done shooting. She hurried to the door looking back in her room so she wouldn't forget anything, and just as quickly, she left.

Around four o'clock that afternoon, filming for Sonny's movie was officially over! She could finally breathe. As she listened in to the directors and everyone's speeches about how well everyone did, Sonny partially wanted to leave. She felt bad for thinking so because people we going to go out tonight to celebrate, but Sonny just felt wore out, she didn't want to do much of anything at the moment.

Soon everyone finished their big speeches, and they all went their separate ways. Some people even made their way over to Sonny to congratulate her, and all she did was smile, thanking them. She was happy not everyone was going to bash her because of what the tabloids say.

Sonny made her way back to her dressing room one last time to grab her cell phone and jacket before she started to go home. Striding towards the couch, she snatched her jacket slinging it over her arms and reached out for her cell phone to grab it. Just as she did, she heard it buzz from under the wooden table, someone was calling already. Sonny grabbed it hoping it wasn't Linda, and to her delight it wasn't, the call I.D. read unknown.

"Hello?" Sonny asked, unmoving from where she stood in her dressing room.

"Hey, it's Chad, glad to finally hear from me again?" he questioned jokingly on the other line while Sonny rolled her eyes, but held a slight smile on her face.

Sonny didn't answer his question, but instead returned it with another, "So, what do you want?" She had a guess as to what he wanted, but she was better off just asking.

"You promised me we could hang out, and today I'm free," Chad noted, continuing, "So how about it?"

"So let me get this right," Sonny interrupted, "Just because you're free today makes it so I don't have any other plans?" Sonny couldn't help but point out his arrogance like old times.

Chad redirected to where the conversation was going so they wouldn't fight, "Okay fine, let's play your way…Sonny do have anything planed tonight?" Chad asked a little irritable.

Sonny decided to play too in a mock, happy voice, "Why Chad, thanks for asking, but now that you mention it I do have something going-"

Chad had to quick interrupt her, "First of all, I didn't just ask you if you had plans just for you to say yes."

Sonny started to walk out the dressing room door, still on the phone, "Okay, fine! I don't have anything really planned, I was just on my way home actually," she gave in, starting to walk out of the building to her car. "What did you have in mind anyway?" Sonny decided that today would be a great day to get out of the way, especially because Tristan was still gone.

"I didn't really think too much about it, but I do have a place in mind," Chad confirmed, "so meet me at fiftieth and Broadway."

Sonny willingly agreed and said it would take about fifteen minutes to get there before hanging up. As she buckled into her new car, Sonny looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she didn't want to impress anyone, it still felt nice to know she looked presentable. Smiling back at her reflection, she looked back at the car accessories, turning on the ignition and put it in reverse.

As she slowly left the parking lot, Sonny couldn't help but be some what nervous. She had to keep reminding herself, it was all in the past and they'd be better as friends anyway.

It took about twenty minutes to get to fiftieth and Broadway because of some partial traffic, but other wise Sonny made it safely and on good time. Sonny pulled over to the curb, putting her car in park, looking around. Right in front of her was an ocean view with the sun just starting set making the water sparkle. And to her side she parked against a small restaurant that looked more like a café.

Sonny smiled at the location because of how beautiful it was, but then just a quickly she frowned, wrinkling her nose at the thought of Chad telling her to come her. As much as he said the word "friend" a week ago, it sure seemed like this wasn't the _friendliest_ of places to be.

Getting out of her car, Sonny step to the sidewalk looking for the face she knew almost too well.

"Hey," Chad acknowledged coming up behind Sonny. She couldn't help but jump slightly startled, she wasn't expecting someone to come up behind her.

She turned around to Chad raising his eyebrow, but he shook his amusement off.

"So are you ready to go in?" Chad began, "I have a friend who works here, and it's nice because not very many photographers come around. It's also pretty quiet."

Sonny nodded, as she made her way through the already open door. The café felt so welcoming and homey. She noticed some other people eating with friends as a late lunch, but other wise, it was actually nice. She couldn't help but be impressed.

Chad stood right behind her, until he walked in front of her leading her over to a table located next to a fire place. Both took a seat at a small table, Sonny smiled over to him, "Wow, I don't know what to say, but this place is beautiful. I can't believe I've never been over here or heard of it."

Chad shrugged, "I guess I always have my recourses. I mean come on, you know who I am," Chad bragged, straightening up in his seat.

As Sonny laughed, rolling her eyes a middle aged waiter stood in front of him, "Hey Chad, how's it going?"

Chad smiled up to him, "It's going good, I thought I'd come by with my friend Sonny," Chad said, motioning over to the girl on the other side of the table. Sonny gave a half smile, feeling a little awkward, but brushed it off by uttering a "hello."

The man nodded toward her, greeting her warmly, "So what can I get for you two today?"

"Oh shoot," sonny muttered taking a look at the menu rapidly scanning though it, "Um… I think I'll have a BLT with some water, please."Sonny looked up at him, while he then turned to Chad.

"You know," Chad thought out load, and started, "I think I'll have the same, make it a little simple today."

The waiter smiled and walked away after checking on the other group of people before returning to the kitchen.

Sonny turned to Chad finally, realizing that he was beginning to stare at her. "So Chad, you see the tabloids lately?" Sonny asked, knowing it was a small joke that came with the incident.

"Oh gosh," Chad complained, "my publicist was so pissed, you have no idea. But then again I shouldn't be talking, yours and your boyfriend was probably too, huh?"

Sonny laughed, "Yes and no. I was chewed out earlier by Linda, but Tristan hasn't been around for a couple weeks, although he comes back tomorrow finally."She was really glad to be seeing Tristan again, it felt way to long that he was gone for. It had been almost nine months since they've been together, and not once had they been away from each other for two weeks.

Chad saw Sonny daydreaming, it almost made him sick, but he had to ignore it and start a conversation before she was completely out of it. "So," Chad cracked, "Are you excited for the leading role in your movie?"

Sonny looked up at him pondering his question for a second, "Yea, for the most part. It'll be cool to see it on the big screen, I never really saw myself going into movies when I was younger, but it was a dream though…so I guess it came true." Sonny said thinking back to when she first moved to California, "Same goes for everything else. I could never imagine myself being _here_ seven years ago."

Chad was having fun being able to hang out with Sonny again, he almost missed being able to see her any time. Chad listened to what she had to say about her dreams and what she was accomplishing now and had to interrupt, "Are you happy?" It wasn't like him to ask a question like that but he couldn't help but see she was so monotone about everything she's done.

"Why?"Sonny stopped talking completely.

Chad didn't want to insult her, so he spoke carefully, "It's just, you didn't sound excited at all. Usually when a person talks about everything they've done, they're usually thrilled."

"Oh," Sonny mumbled, and looked down at her lap laughing at herself, "I didn't really notice, sorry."

"No, I was just saying," Chad informed immediately so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Sonny bit her lip thinking of something to say to get out of another awkward conversation; "Um…" she trailed off, "How's your life going? Here we are talking about me, let's switch it up. How are you?" She asked cheerfully, managing to feel like a reporter.

Chad stifled a laugh, "You know, I'm good," Chad answered just as cheerful continuing in a playful, serious tone, "now I know this is cliché, but I'm feeling like I'm in an interview here! I came here to have fun, not play twenty questions."

Both of them cracked a grin, knowing well what was happening. Sonny confessed, "I know, I know, I'm sorry. Let's start over," sonny took a breath and beamed, "Hi, I'm Sonny!"and stuck out her hand.

Chad held a smile on his face and rolled his eyes jokingly, "Maybe not that far back," Chad suggested as Sonny put her hand back down loosing her smile, pretending to be sad. Chad then decided, "How about we start out like this?" Chad said getting up out of his seat and turned to exit towards the door, leaving Sonny confused.

As he reached the door, he suddenly whipped around facing with the best surprised face ever. She could see every laugh line on Chad's face; Sonny muffled her laughter, but couldn't help herself bursting out laughing as Chad yelled, "Sonny!"as if overly enthused to see her.

The other people in the room gave them weird looks, but continued what they were doing.

Sonny stood abruptly, playing along, "Chad, is that really you?!" Sonny ran over to him near the door opening up her arms to give him a hug. Chad outstretched his arms as well, and immediately they closed the gap between them.

Chad grabbed a tight hold around Sonny's mid back not wanting to let go just yet. Sonny lifted her feet off the ground in the embrace and Chad spun her around once in a circle, setting her feet back on the ground. Chad had been waiting to be able to hold her one last time, just to see what it felt like again. This hug was really belated.

Sonny didn't let go of her grasp around Chad's neck. It was weird to be in his arms again, but for whatever reason she didn't want to let go either.

It felt like just as the hug started, it was being interrupted. The waiter came back with their food asking if he should come back later. Sonny and Chad had no choice but to let go smiling and laughing back to their table saying they were done.

Later that day, after they finished eating and split the bill (Sonny had insisted), Chad offered if she wanted to hang out for just a little bit longer and walk on the boardwalk along side the ocean. Sonny hadn't even hesitated that time, she went along with him. Sonny managed to forget about everything when she was talking and goofing around with Chad. They talked about almost everything and it still wasn't enough time to spill everything out. Sonny hadn't talked with anybody like this for a long time, it felt nice again. They really did feel like friends the way they were acting, not strangers anymore; as they kept walking, the sun set even more, creating a serene and peaceful setting between the both.

Taking it all in, Sonny wouldn't have imagined she'd have this great of a time with Chad, especially after he broke the ice for the both of them, thinking back to their tight embrace. It almost felt right, until she was reminded of her boyfriend that would be back tomorrow.

Sonny sighed, "Chad?"She asked in a sad tone and Chad perked up at the sudden change of mood, "Have you ever thought what would have happened if we had never broken up that day?"

Chad looked down avoiding her eye contact for the moment not sure what to say to that. Thinking back, he knew that if they stayed together, he would have only hurt her more. "If you want to know what I think, I think it was a good thing to go our separate ways. I don't think it was the best relationship we could have had," Chad finished finally able to look at her taken aback eyes.

Sonny shrugged it all off, looking out at the wave's crash against the shore. Suddenly as she opened her mouth to speak again, she heard her phone ring from her jacket pocket. Picking it up, she read call I.D. seeing it was Tristan. She told Chad one second, answering her cell and turned her back.

"Hey, what's up? Haven't heard from you for awhile," Sonny greeted him.

"Nothing much," he answered calmly, "I was calling to check up on you, see what you were up to while I was gone for two weeks."

"I've been up to a lot," she said truthfully, "I'll tell you about it when you're back," Sonny replied.

Chad couldn't help but eavesdrop partially because he knew who it was. How could he let himself forget she had a boyfriend? After _one_ hug, it felt like old times again. Hearing her speak up, he heard Sonny say, "Yea, I'm hanging out with my friend right now." Chad was upset with himself now, how many frickin' times had he said the word "friend" to forget, obviously not enough.

"Okay, bye," Sonny said, hanging up her phone, turning back to look at Chad, "I think it's getting late, maybe I should head out now," Sonny spoke softly.

Chad nodded with a half smile, "Yea, I should probably go too, I have to work tomorrow."

"I really am glad we got to hang out today. I really didn't think I was going to have this much fun, no offence," she added, laughing.

"Yea, it's the least I could do, I am Chad Dylan Cooper," he said boasting, in a joking way.

Sonny shoved him making him loose his footstep for a second, "You will never loose the ego, "Sonny laughed, "Anyway I'll talk to you later…Bye," She said, waving, and turned around to leave.

Walking back down the boardwalk towards her car, Sonny had wished Chad had given her another hug before she had to leave, but then she thought it was only for the best. As she got to her car, she unlocked it, looking at the ocean one last time realizing it was starting to get dark. It was funny to think that she had spent a half a day with Chad, and she couldn't complain. It made her day.

The next morning, Sonny was woken up by hearing her front door slam. Squinting her eyes at the sun streaming through her curtains, she sat up looking down at her night stand at the alarm clock reading 8:20. Right next to her alarm clock was the morning newspaper and a new magazine that was probably put on stands today.

On the front cover were two new pictures of her, one of her embracing Chad at the restaurant and the other of Chad and her walking a long the ocean. Her jaw dropped immediately, as she read the title SONNY MUNROE CHEATS ON BOYFRIEND TRISTAN TATE.

"Oh my god," was all she uttered horrified, "there was no way…"

As she looked at the cover, her boyfriend walked up to her bed sitting on the edge, "This is how I'm welcomed home?" he asked hurt.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter, especially the part where Sonny and Chad start over, lol. Anyway, I would really appretiate if you read and like the story, I'd be nice if you reviewed so I could see what things are good and bad. It also helps me to write a little bit faster.

Moving on to another subject, I'm not sure when I'm going to start the next chapter, it was pure luck it only took me this long to finish this chapter and post it. I might start it this weekend...

So as always, **Peace out!** (lol, I feel special)


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1

_Ultimate Ending_

I wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story. Really you have no idea how much that means to me.

Well I hope this is a good chapter, it was so difficult to write...but I'm glad I'm finished it.

* * *

Sonny couldn't believe this was happening, did he really think she was cheating on him? Sonny shook her head in disbelief as Tristan started to get up to leave. "No, Tristan!" She shouted, "Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"Well, what am I suppose to say? I've been gone for two weeks, anything could happen!" he yelled, furrowing his eye brows, staring at her sternly.

She got up from her bed, not averting her eyes from him once, "How can you not trust me?" she asked, "All this time we've been together…you've never questioned our relationship once, why start now?"

Tristan didn't say anything; he kept listening to Sonny, hoping that she had proof to say she wasn't going around hooking up with guys while he was gone.

Sonny stared at him knowing she wasn't going to be able to convince him. "Look, there is nothing going on between Chad and me…I don't understand why you can't trust me!" Sonny was a mix between frustration and anger. Now all she wanted was him to be gone, she didn't want to deal with him. This wasn't like Tristan to be this way; she wanted the sweet and supportive guy she met. "He was helping me get out of the paparazzi, and then a week later he asked if I would hang out," Sonny informed him, "He wouldn't have stopped calling me if I didn't get it out of the way. Come on Tristan," Sonny pleaded, choking on her breath.

She tried to move towards him but he backed away from her touch. Sonny felt helpless; there wasn't anything she could do to convince him.

Finally Tristan spoke up, "Sonny," he sighed, looking disappointed, "I would have never taken you to be a slut."

Sonny choked back her breath, not believing what she had heard. Suddenly tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Blinking them back as best as she could, a deep pain in her heart finally broke, and a few tears escaped, sliding down her pained face. She has never been called a slut _ever_, and for good reasons, because she _wasn't_!

"I can't believe you!" Sonny cried, "I thought you knew me, because the old Tristan wouldn't have been this way! You are just like of the rest of the world… Trusting all the crap you hear, and not even considering my side of the story."

Tristan looked as if he didn't care what she had to say anymore, "Why should I have to trust someone who sleeps around?" he stated, "Anything to do with him can't be just _hanging out with a friend_," he quoted her words from the other day.

Sonny's heart was broken as more tears fell down her face. The whole time Tristan was unphased. She needed him to leave…

Trying to calm down her breathing she finally muttered through tears, "Leave right now, get out of my apartment," she was able to choke out.

Tristan watched her for a second, rolling his eyes, "I don't need this anyhow."He turned around, walking away unmoved. Finally she heard the front door slam closed and she could breathe again.

Sonny lifelessly fell on her bed clutching her stomach, looking up to the ceiling with no emotion. This wasn't how anything was supposed to happen! A week ago, her life would have been perfect if Chad hadn't showed up again. It was his entire fault! Sonny wanted to blame so badly even though she knew she could only blame herself. After he helped her, she should have said nothing and left.

She wanted to cry so much, but it would only be for nothing. Nothing would come out of it except self pity. Instead, she grabbed a pillow shoving her face in it wanting to escape…from all the tabloids and all the useless drama that could only bring her down.

After this morning she knew reality was back and she had to find ways of putting her career back on track, but that would also involve talking to Linda, who at the moment she probably didn't want to talk to her, knowing how upset she'd be after seeing the magazine cover this morning.

Sonny took the pillow off of her face suddenly throwing it to her side, still holding a straight expression. She reached for the magazine at her feet, and dragged it towards her eye level one last time to see it.

As she looked at the picture taken of them in the restaurant, it looked like the picture was taken from a window outside the café. Sonny blank in disbelief remembering Chad saying their weren't any photographers around. Had he lied to her, or was it just a coincidence they had been there at the wrong time? Which ever one, it had to of made her equally miserable; although if he had lied, she would make sure to never speak to him again.

Today Sonny didn't want to do anything, besides if she attempted to get out, nothing good would come of it. Instead, she stayed in bed lying on her stomach listening to the silence of her apartment building.

If she could she'd choose to stay like this for the rest of her life hiding away, because as far as she was concerned nobody cared about her. It seemed like nobody bothered to call her just to see how she was and ask how her day was. They all just kept asking for demand so she could stay in the limelight. If she had one wish it would be for just _one_ person to care about her.

Sonny tried to dig her self closer to the mattress wanting to block the bright light, thinking about all her problems all over again. The lump in her throat still remained as her heart beat quickened. Her face pressed against the sheets, one last tear slipped as the cloth brushed it off. Her eyes watered more, but suddenly she heard a buzzing coming from her side. She sat up, grabbing her phone, but wiping her eyes so she could read the screen.

It was on the list of who she_ didn't_ want to talk to the most. Chad. She ignored the call and shoved her phone off her bed, making it slid across her wood floor. It continued to vibrate for a minute until it decided to stop. She sighed frustrated, wondering why this all had to happen. She thought she would be the type of star to give her self a good name, not the bad one that was being managed to create.

Again, she heard her phone ring, but this time it was her home phone. Thinking it was Chad again, she ignored it letting it cut to the message machine.

"Sonny," Linda's voice scolded on the other line, "If you're there, pick up right now!"

She didn't want to completely ignore everyone, so she hesitantly picked up the phone, pressing talk. "Hello," Sonny started cautiously.

"Have you seen the paper lately?"Linda screamed making Sonny pull away from the phone, "Your face is everywhere! And quite frankly, I'm not happy about it!"

"Listen," Sonny began feeling a little guilty, "I'm sorry, and yes I saw the paper. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Once again you promised to _lay low_ for me, and what do you do? You go out with that boy!" Sonny could tell Linda was frowning at her, "Whatever you call laying low was obviously not right!"

Sonny hated it whenever Linda had to yell at her, which has been a bit lately. Besides she got nothing out of it, she just feels guilty.

Linda kept on rambling about how Sonny was doing everything wrong, and Sonny finally had, had it!

"Look I don't need you criticism right now, okay?! I'm so stressed right now, and I sure as heck I don't need your nagging at the moment!" Sonny yelled, about to cry again. Never once has she talked to Linda that way afraid of what she'd say, but she needed to vent. She knew Linda would be upset, but at least it would make her get off her back for a minute.

"Sonny if you want to talk about stress, fine! But even better, if you have a plan to fix all this, that'd be great!" Linda continued serious, "Sonny I don't work for you so you could mess things up and I'd fix all of your problems. I work for you because I saw a lot of promise."

Sonny felt powerless to everything, but she knew she had to try and keep Linda from quitting on her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I feel that everything is against me. Just hear me out, I really need you help to bring me back."

Linda decided to hear Sonny's side of the story, and sonny couldn't have been happier. Sonny told her the whole story from her work to reliving the past. Linda just listened, understandingly.

When Sonny finished, Linda wanted to ask one more promise out of Sonny before she went back to work. Sonny agreed and heard what she had to say, "I need you to _not_ talk to Chad or Tristan for the matter, it could only make everything more complicated for your career."

Sonny said yes with no problem, knowing she didn't want to see or speak to either of them.

--

For the rest of the day Sonny laid around her apartment watching movies and eating some junk food that she rarely got to eat. She started out feeling very lazy, which she wasn't really use to, but then she thought of how she really deceived some time to herself. Chilling out around the house wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

After finishing her fourth movie, Sonny got up off the couch and set her bag of chips on the table. Scanning for another movie that she could watch, she settled for a favorite movie of hers. She put it into the DVD player, and stood up, walking towards the kitchen to grab something to drink. Grabbing a glass of water, she walked back to the couch as the movie started.

Glancing at her cell phone, she thought of how Chad managed to call her once more when she was watching the second movie, but she ignored that one too. After that he seemed to get the message that she didn't want to talk to him and didn't call again.

About an hour into the movie, it started showing the cliché part, where the guy and girl confess to loving each other and share a big onscreen kiss. But then after that, everything starts unraveling.

Sonny yawned, it was sort of funny to Sonny; the movie reminded Sonny of her life when she was a teenage. Not saying that her life was like a movie, it was just bits and pieces that reminded her self of her and Chad.

Suddenly Sonny wasn't even watching the movie, she could only think back to the time when everything started changing, back to six years ago. Slowly, Sonny yawned again not realizing how tired she was. She sunk back into the couch, resting her head on a pillow. Looking at the television screen, it slowly faded as Sonny's eyes shut tight dreaming.

Six years ago, it all happened on that Friday. Sonny sat in her So Random dressing room looking at a new script for a few sketches they were going to do in this weeks show. She was really excited because two of them were her own ideas. Laughing as she read on, Tawni abruptly appeared through the door making Sonny look up.

"Finally the weekend, it really couldn't have come soon enough!" Tawni said, flipping her hair as she sat in the chair in front of her mirror, "what about you Sonny, any big plans?"

Sonny though about it for a minute ready to say no, but then she thought of how Chad had asked if she could hang out tonight because he was invited to a party or something like that. "Um yeah actually, I think tonight I'm going to this party with Chad."

Tawni nodded knowingly, continuing to fix her hair. It took a little bit for her cast to get use to the fact that Sonny and Chad were going out, but they were still okay with it for the most part warming up to the idea.

Sonny got up telling Tawni she'd be right back. Sonny closed the door behind her and took out her cell phone. She decided to text Chad and see if they were going to still be hanging out tonight. Sonny walked through the studio on her break, not wanting to sit still. She'd never been one to sit around for too long then.

As she turned down a new hallway, she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Hey," they said and Sonny turned around seeing Chad.

She smiled, "Hey, I didn't expect you to come over here." Though she still saw him sometimes hanging around, it wasn't everyday he'd come over without telling Sonny first.

Chad shrugged with a half smile, "I got your text and we have a twenty minute break right now, so I figured it be alright."

She nodded, "So anyway, about the text, are we still up for tonight?"

"Yea of course, when have I ever said no to a party?" he asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sonny knew that was true, a little bit before they started going out Chad has been invited to more and more parties. And not exactly the type of parties Sonny was into, but it was just another way to be with Chad.

Sonny and Chad took a few steps forward, until she started laughing to herself. Chad gave her a questioning look, "What is it? He asked confused.

"Nothing," Sonny giggled, "It's just I still can't believe everything. If someone asked me who my boyfriend would have been last year, I defiantly wouldn't have said _you_," she finished, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Chad had to laugh too; he didn't think any of this would have happened either. Chad glanced at Sonny in the corner of his eye knowing how cute she looked nervous. He wrapped his arm around her side as they continued down the hall making plans to meet up after work. It all seemed to fall into place.

About five minutes later, Chad looked at his watch, "I better get back on set because I also have to talk to someone before we start shooting," he said sincerely and took his arm of her waist.

They shared a smile and Sonny placed her arms around Chad's neck giving him a quick hug. "I'll talk to you later," she said. They both let go, smiling again and departed going back to work.

Later that day after rehearsal at So Random, Sonny walked out to the parking lot, waiting for Chad to come out. As she stood there for a minute, she heard mooing come from her phone in her pocket. Thinking it was Chad, she immediately took it out, but instead it was her mom.

Pressing talk, Sonny answered, "Hey mom, what's up?"She was a little confused because this morning her mom said it was alright to go out since it was Friday.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry to be calling, but I need you home as soon as you can make it. We have a family emergency and I need you here." Her mom said calmly but with slight concern.

"But mom," Sonny called, "You said I could go out tonight. I never get to go anywhere lately."

"I know Sonny," her mom began, "And you still can, it shouldn't take long. I'll need you here for two hours max."

Sonny nodded not going to argue. She said bye, saying she'd be home soon after she tells Chad.

She hung up and just then Chad came beside her, "Well, you ready?" he questioned.

"Actually, plans changed," Sonny began, "My mom called and I guess there's a family emergency. So I was wondering, can you text me the address, and I'll meet you there later?"

Sonny really did want to go, but she also had to be there for her mom as well. Family came first.

Chad looked Sonny over and smiled, "Yea, sure. Just make sure you come."

"Of course," Sonny declared, "I'll see you there." Sonny waved goodbye and walked to her car. If she left with Chad to the party she would have originally left it in the parking lot.

Sonny watched Chad walk to his car before turning on the ignition. She smiled to herself shyly and shook her head. Before she knew it she was on the highway headed back to her home.

--

It took until nine o' clock before Sonny's mom permitted her out of the house. Sonny was really thankful, but she rushed to her mom giving her a quick hug and ran to get her keys for her car. Sitting in her car, she looked up coordinates on her cell phone, and knew it wasn't a terrible distance, but it would still take about a minimum of a half hour to get there.

Driving down the street, Sonny was also glad to know she'd been able to change out of her clothes from work, making her more party ready then she would've been.

It took almost forty five minutes to get to the address Chad sent her, and it was getting close to ten o' clock. She Parked next to the curb behind a row of cars. Looking around her, the house was a large two story house with all the lights on and music blaring from the inside. Turning around with the house behind her was a hill or cliff leading to the ocean. The whole place reminder her of Orange County, it was remarkable.

Getting out, Sonny locked her car and started heading towards the door.

There were some people hanging out in front trying to get privacy from all the noise, and as soon as she walked through the door there was a crowd of people. Some dancing with cups in their hands and some others were chilling out on the furniture. Sonny scoped the crowd as best as she could for Chad, but it didn't help there were too many people. She almost wished she'd stayed home for a minute. Weaving her way through the house, she came to the back doors, and walked out side to the back yard. More people gathered drinking out of more cups.

She knew there would probably be alcohol, but she didn't realize how much after seeing a few kegs and a lot of people grabbing something to drink. Sonny sighed, wanting to find Chad as soon as possible.

Suddenly as she stood around looking, she felt someone snake there arm around her waist. Turning to face them, it wasn't Chad, but a random guy at the party. "Hey, may I get you something to drink?" he asked stupidly, laughing at himself as if he told a really funny joke.

Sonny tried pushing him away, partially disgusted, "no thanks, but have you seen Chad Dylan Copper anywhere?" Sonny didn't expect too straight of an answer, but the least she could get is a clue.

"What?"The drunken teenager asked as if she'd just punched him, "_you_, could do so much better than him," he slurred putting his hand over his heat, "like me."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows at him, "No, that's okay," she stated and turned to leave. The guy wouldn't leave thought; he slung his arm over her shoulder now, hanging all over her.

Suddenly just then in clear view she saw Chad laughing hysterically with a group of people near the pool. Then suddenly another girl wrapped herself around him and he didn't do anything to stop it.

Sonny tried to get away from the guy, Sonny was irritated and walked towards Chad, wanting to get away from the creep.

Chad hadn't noticed Sonny at first as she got closer, but he did see a person with a frown quickly approaching.

Sonny couldn't believe it! He knew she was coming, it wasn't fair. Sonny got closer about to yell to Chad but suddenly another guy tried hitting on her by pulling her closely.

"Hey beautiful," he called almost in a whisper, "Anything I can do for you?"

Sonny didn't hesitate; she pulled away from him too, muttering, "No."

Some of his friends laughed seeing him get denied, but Sonny rolled her eyes, and stopped in front of Chad and the girl hanging on him. She stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she almost yelled in frustration.

Chad stifled a laugh. Sonny could finally tell he'd been drinking as well. Sonny shook her head; she didn't think he was going to drink. As far as she knew, Chad has never been drunk before.

"I know what I'm doing," he answered stupidly; "I thought it was pretty obvious. My question to you- What are _you_ doing?" He was talking louder than usual, not making any sense.

"Well," Sonny started, "I _was_ here to see my boyfriend, but obviously, he's not all here right now." Sonny wasn't exactly mad, maybe a little but she was mostly hurt.

Chad couldn't even comprehend what she was saying, so he stared at her until someone came up behind her, hugging her too tightly. The guy behind her smiled over to Chad as a joke, "Maybe she just wants some attention too…" he confirmed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Sonny was really becoming uncomfortable, she really didn't like it when people were all over her; especially drunk people. Chad wasn't even doing anything to stop them! He just laughed with them seeing how mad she was becoming!

Chad released the girl around him, and strolled over to Sonny. Sonny tried to get away from all the guys, but this guy's grasp was probably the tightest and most sober.

Chad stumbled a little, but not enough to completely fall over. "Okay man, you can let her go now," Chad snickered.

The guy with his grasp on Sonny didn't let go, "I don't know, I think I'm pretty comfortable now," he said pretending to sleep on her.

Sonny was mixed with emotions irritation and defenselessness. A burst of anger started growing in the pit of her stomach towards Chad. He wasn't helping her at all; he was too drunk to take anything seriously. It was all a joke. She had enough.

"Let me go, right now," she cracked, in most seriousness. The guy released her saying he was just playing around and for her to relax.

Sonny then faced Chad with a cold look, "I can't believe you, why can't you grow up?!" She yelled.

He looked at her expression, ignoring the serious conversation, but rambled, "I'm nineteen, _not_ six. Last time I checked, that's pretty independent to me."

Sonny glimpsed at the sky not looking at Chad's drunken gaze. Sonny sighed, finally able to look at him.

Sonny took her voice level down, "I'm done with these games. I didn't come here for this."

Chad shrugged like it was no problem and without a care in the world, "Yea, that's okay. You usually suck the fun out of everything anyway," He mumbled, but Sonny could still hear him. Chad turned to his friends and gave a short laugh, "I can't believe she's my girlfriend."

This time Sonny had no problem hearing through Chad's words. It screamed loud and clear. Sonny dropped her jaw and faced Chad once more up close, "fine then, if it's so hard to believe, then I'm gone…"

All of Chad friends cheered giving him pats on the back. Sonny rolled her eyes and choked on her breath. Chad continued laughing with all his friends like Sonny had never showed up that night.

As fast as she could, Sonny walked quickly through the house to get away accidentally pushing into people on her way out because there were too many. Tears filled her eyes, as her heart beat paced. It all ached, but she didn't want to cry inside so as she made it to the front lawn, and her first tears spilled, as she let out one sob.

She thought he had changed! He was still the same jerk he was when she first met him! How could she be so naïve to everything he said to her? It turns out it was all bull shit. Everything. Walking to the car in silence, she covered her mouth so she couldn't hear her own staggered breath. Her eyes continued to water constantly, and she made a self promise to _never_ talk to him again. He'd only hurt her like he did a few other times too. Sonny didn't know if she could handle any of this again.

Sitting in her car with her hand still over her mouth, her shoulders tensed up from stress. Trying to comfort herself, she put both her hands on the wheel, trying to settle herself so she had the power to leave. She took one more breath having it hard to come out and wiped her wet eyes, so she could see the road clearly.

Finally being able to drive away, the whole way home all she could think about is how much shit he put her through, but then being able to turn around and show another side of himself. Where was _that_ guy? She found herself asking over and over again.

A month after the incident, Chad never aimed to apologize, they just ignored each other like they didn't exist. Also that was when So Random had there final episode and Sonny left happily again searching for a new gig with Linda. Sometimes she over heard people talk about Chad, and how his career was going no where quickly if he didn't take it seriously.

--

Suddenly Sonny woke up abruptly with her heart pounding and tears in her eyes. Sonny wiped them away confused. She hadn't had that dream for so long, she thought it was over. She hated having to relive that almost every night when she was younger. Now it had finally reminded herself why she wouldn't talk with either Chad or Tristan… She never wanted to feel that way ever again. _Now_ it would be just her, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

Wow, my longest chapter yet! I hope it didn't put you to sleep...lol. I would have posted it a little bit sooner but I went to go see the new Harry Potter, it was pretty good(not as good as the book I heard though).

**Important: **this stroy is just about 75% finished. Don't forget it's still a four shot, unless I change it to five. But for now it's** 4**.

Also I'll try to update as soon as possible. I promise, what's to come will be good and worth while! I'll make it as much as I can. After the _climax_ for writers it's all a breeze. lol, at least for me anyway!

As alway Peace out! **R&R please!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

Where to Chapter 3 Part 2

_Ultimate Ending_

**IMPORTANT A.N. **I apologize for taking so long on this chapter, really I am. It was just I only received **2 reveiws. (aka sonnycentral and dynamiteword) **If the last chapter wasn't good, please please please leave me a message telling me what I can do to improve. But if it was pretty good, leave me a comment saying so, it really helps to write faster; more motivation.

Also if you're looking for a song to listen to while reading, I suggest **Trading Yesterday- Love Song Requiem. **That's a song I listened to while writing this chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

A few weeks past, and things started to turn around again for Sonny. Linda had managed to help Sonny bring back good publicity and fans were starting to come back again. She was really glad everything was finally settling down, because last month was getting out of control and everyone noticed by watching T.V. and reading magazines.

Sonny sat in the passenger seat in Linda's business Ford SUV, while Linda drove on the freeway with the windows down in the September weather. They were on their way to set Sonny up with another audition for a movie showing in a couple years. Propping her right elbow on the window ledge, holding her palm out to rest her chin on, she looked at other cars speeding ahead and the sights of buildings; she couldn't help but sigh. She should have been happier since everything was going well, but there was something wrong and she couldn't set her finger on it; not just yet anyways.

Linda glanced at Sonny seeing her mope, "You know this funk won't last forever, right? You need to let it go," Linda tried to comfort her client. Setting her eyes back on the road, she followed the speed limit knowing they had plenty of time to get to there destination.

Sonny glimpsed back at Linda with no emotion, shaking her head. "I know I'm being unreasonable, but I just…don't know anymore. Everything feels different now, the kind of different I don't exactly like," sonny explained mostly to her self feeling confused about everything, "It's hard to explain."

The last month had to be the most difficult. Dealing with tabloids, fans and even some producers for a little bit. But there was also one more thing…one that had made it the most difficult for her self; the guys…the guys that she was not to talk to for the sake of her job. About a week and a half ago, she officially broke everything off with Tristan to set magazines and fans straight again. She was now single, and she wanted it to be that way, it was best for her.

Sonny sat back in her seat, leaning against the door as the wind swept through her hair wildly. "Can we please close the windows and turn on the air?" Sonny pleaded slightly.

Linda rolled her eyes muttering something about 'stars' but still she nicely rolled up all the windows, and flipped a switch for the air.

"Thank you," Sonny demanded. "I don't want the people to tell me "apperences are everything" for another addition."

Linda nodded knowingly replying, "It's just you have to look the part and act the part. So yea I can understand why they would care a little bit," Linda went on almost excited, "On another note, are you ready for the premier on Friday? Your movie finally comes out."

Sonny gave a weak smile, "Yep," sounding unsure. She was sort of eager for the premier, it's just the fact that Tristan would be there too, and that would ruin all her fun. She wasn't ready to see him again, especially after how upset he made her; it was going to be tough enough to watch the both of them onscreen together.

"I'm so happy for you Sonny," Linda cut off her train of thought, "I'm really glad that I'm able to help you out," Linda began to ramble about how she's glad to be working with such successful person. Sonny nodded, not really responding, and drifted off into more thoughts blocking out her publicist.

Sonny reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, studying it in her lap. She thought of how it hasn't rung in a long time, she felt pathetic for saying that, but it was true. It hadn't rung once in about three days. She almost wanted to call the phone company and ask if her phone was disconnected. Knowing it was a silly idea, she scrolled through all the numbers of the recent call list, noticing one in particular. He hadn't called her for a couple weeks, thank goodness, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to him, he'd only end up braking her heart again most likely.

Chad Dylan Cooper's number resided on the cell phone screen. Sonny frowned, and clicked her phone shut; once again she rested her head against the window waiting until she would arrive to her audition.

--

Miles away in the heart of Los Angeles, Chad sat in front of a desk looking at his manager while he typed on the computer. Chad sat back knowing it could be a while until he was done with his work. Chad was expected to wait because his manager wanted to meet with him this afternoon about some sort of job. Slightly annoyed with listening to the keys on the key board, Chad looked out the window behind him. They were about five levels off the ground, so Chad could see many building towing over them and some that didn't reach as tall.

Many people were rushing on the sidewalk as if on an important mission, others stood waving to get a taxi for their selves, while some leisurely walked in and out of coffee shops and clothing stores. It seemed as if everyone was out today, but then again Chad knew that this was one of the bigger cities in the U.S.

Chad looked back at his manager and then looked down at the ground. Getting bored, Chad thought back to a couple weeks ago when he had called Sonny. She never answered and Chad was a little confused; the last time he saw her was the day they hung out which went really well, and then all of a sudden she was ignoring him. Sonny was sending mixed signals and Chad wanted to know why. He also wanted to make sure things were okay with her; he noticed some of the tabloids with her brake up with Tristan, so he knew something had happened, just not exactly what.

As much as Chad hurt Sonny when they were younger, he regretted it, and Chad didn't regret anything that easily. He felt like he couldn't provide for her what she deserved. She was such a good person and still is, she can do better than him- "also now better than Tristan Tate," he thought.

Chad thought about the time when sonny and he broke up. It wasn't the nicest of situations, especially because he was intoxicated. That wasn't the best time for him for a few years; that was when people didn't want to work for him anymore, until he turned twenty managing to spin his life around. He never tried to call Sonny to apologize back then because he wouldn't put her through that again, and he couldn't help but be ashamed; as much as a jerk he could be at times back then, he was still raised to treat girls respectfully. And the way he came off wasn't respectful.

After seeing Sonny at the restaurant he came to terms a little bit ago, that he cared for her. Not _loved_, because that was difficult to commit to, but he actually cared enough for her well being.

Sighing, Chad looked one last time out the window, when his manager turned to his with a small smile. "Ready?" he asked, standing.

Chad nodded saying yep, and soon both were out the door and thoughts of Sonny left for the time being.

--

The auditions didn't take long for Sonny. The director and others working on the production seemed interested enough, but they said they'd call her if she got the part. It was just that a few more women were coming in that day to audition as well. Sonny just smiled thanking them for their time as well as Linda, and they left.

The day Friday had came, the day of the premier, Sonny was almost nervous now as she looked at her reflection in her full body mirror in her spacious bedroom. She wasn't doing anything fancy, but she did have on a cute black dress she adored with a pair of heels and added a gold necklace and bracelet. She was dressed very classy she thought smiling in approval despite the butterflies. She really wanted everyone to enjoy the movie, because it was fun to shot and she had a good time working on it with her co stars. She really didn't want to disappoint anybody.

Sonny heard a honk from the limo waiting outside, and she ran to the window opening it up and shouted, "One minute, I promise!"

Walking past her mirror once more she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Speedily, she snatched her clutch and jogged to the door closing it behind her. Locking it up, she comforted herself saying everything would go well…nobody would ruin it for her.

Arriving around 6 o'clock for the red carpet premier in the Village, Sonny saw many people littering the streets like a rock concert where personal space wasn't provided. Many photographers lined up to take pictures and give interviews to the actors and actresses as they yelled out specific names. Sonny took one step out of the car and majority of flashes and screams came her way. A body guard got out beside her as she took some steps forward grinning at all the attention.

Sonny waved to some people as they took out tickets and pictures for her to sign, and she happily did so, not able to stop her self from smiling and thanking people for coming.

Later, a couple people from Hollywood television shows came for quick interviews. Some asked her how the whole experience was, how it was to work with such talented people, and also what really happened with Tristan Tate. Sonny answered as many questions as possible; partially telling them what had happened with Tristan was that she didn't feel it anymore. Continuously reporters tried pushing for more Q&A (questions and answers) but suddenly a male co star came from behind telling them, "Let her take a breather guys, besides it's almost time to go inside for the screening." Sonny smiled thankful as he winked at her giving her a friendly hug saying he'd see her inside.

Sonny signed some more autographs for a couple minutes and talked with some fans about behind the scenes, before telling them the movie was going to start soon and she should be getting inside. The body guard followed her to the door as people tried to shove through still shouting in excitement. Taking a couple steps inside the theater to breath, she noticed there weren't very many people except workers and the famous stars who came to the premier. About to start walking over to a group of co stars she heard someone behind her shout "Hey!"

Turning around quickly, she saw the person she wasn't suppose to talk to. Chad came up to her with a slight smile, but Sonny didn't return it, she just stared back.

Blinking several times, Sonny furrowed her eyebrows demanding, "What are you doing here?"

Chad smirked, "Well, I have some friends you worked with, and they invited me. I didn't think that would be a problem," he said almost sarcastically.

Sonny shook her head with frown, "Whatever," she muttered to her self turning around to leave while she was still a good mood.

Chad did not understand this girl at all, "Okay, I just have to ask," Chad said as Sonny stopped waiting for him to continue, "What gives?" It was one of the bluntest questions Sonny heard for a while.

She kept her back turned, pondering it until Chad interrupted her thoughts.

"The day we hung out a month ago," he started, "we were having fun and I thought we were actual friends once and for all. Then after that I hear nothing else from you and you ignore all my calls?" Chad paused looking at Sonny's back hoping she would turn around and face him, but no such luck. "Did I do something to offend you? I'm mean come on, throw me a frickin' bone here." Chad wanted to yell, but he remained calm as ever.

Finally Sonny turned around facing him taking a breath, "You didn't offend me," Sonny stated weakly, "I thought everything would be better if we didn't talk, and I still think that."

Now it was Chad turn to stare at Sonny's sad features. Guilt was starting to kick in, but he had to ask one more thing, "Are you happy?"

Sonny listened to the question Chad once asked at the café a month ago. Thinking about it, she began to think. Quickly she came to the conclusion that she wasn't sure anymore. Blinking once, she lied, "Yea."

Walking away, Chad could still tell there was something wrong, but he would leave her be for now. A part of him, really wanted her to be happy, and that same part wasn't satisfied with her answer.

After the movie finished, everyone was exchanging exciting reviews about how well the movie went. Nobody had left the Village with disappointment, as people departed they were all buzzing not wanting the excitement to end yet.

The director walked over to Sonny personally congratulating her on her performance again. Sonny smiled thanking him, him self for letting her star in his movie.

"Well it was my pleasure," was all he said with a smile, walking away.

It took Sonny a while to get away from the large crowd, but eventually another body guard walked her to a car that would be picking her up.

The driver turned around to look at her, "So," he paused, asking, "The after party?"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at her driver, Tom. She shook her head trying not to smile, "No, not tonight."

Tom knew a lot of Sonny's some what person life, because he was could be really nosy. He had nothing else to do while driving but listen in on her conversations. After he'd be chauffeuring her around before and after special events for a couple years, they grew on each other. So they were like friends, but only _car friends_, if there was such a thing.

"I'm just going home tonight," Sonny said emotionless. Tom obeyed, driving down the busy road quietly.

--

It took longer than expected to arrive at Sonny apartment complex because of all the traffic around town of everyone leaving the theater, and even more people driving in to go to bars and clubs for a fun night.

Sonny lied motionless on her couch exhausted from the day, just not wanting more than to fall asleep at any moment. As her eyes started to shut, she was abruptly woken by her house phone obnoxiously ringing.

Groaning, Sonny glimpsed at the caller I.D. like always, and was not surprised terribly much by whose number it was. Sonny ignored it easily like always, and laid on the couch

After ringing about five times the message machine answered for her. "Hey Sonny, it's me, Chad," he said while the background was silent, "When you get this please call me back as soon as possible. You and I both know you were lying, and I really just want to make sure everything's okay." Chad cleared his throat in the message, "Anyway, please call…bye," he ended sadly.

Sonny watched the phone, seeing the message machine start to blink proving that he had called. She didn't know what to do, if whether she should call him back or take the easy route and pretend like it never happened.

Minutes passed of looking at her phone. Almost unconsciously, she reached over slowly, grabbing hold of her home phone. Looking through the recently called list, the very first one showed Chad's phone number. Hesitantly, she pressed call, not quite sure what she would say, but knew she had to set him straight by saying something.

The phone rang on the other line, but quickly Chad answered, "Hey," he said soothingly.

Sonny looked at her lap unsure, "What do you want?" she asked.

"I want the truth," Chad pressed in the nicest way he could.

Sonny remained quiet as she felt a pinch at her heart. "I already told you the truth Chad, I think it'd be best if we didn't talk-"

Chad cut her off, "Which means?" He didn't want to sound harsh but continued, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Sonny sniffled; trying to keep her composure, "I'm trying to tell you, I don't want to feel that way again!" she almost started to cry, as her chin quivered. To calm down she took a deep breath as one tear slipping.

Chad listened to her braking down on the phone, for one second he wished he could be with her. Chad began, "I'm still confused-"

"What is there to be confused about," Sonny cried, "he broke my heart Chad," she paused, "you broke my heart." Sonny didn't mean for that to slip out, but she continued like it didn't happen. "I thought I loved him, but _obviously_ I was wrong."

Listening to Sonny's sniffling through the tears, he started to understand. She didn't want to handle anymore heart brake.

"I'm sorry," Chad mumbled to where it was a little difficult for Sonny to hear him. Chad knew it was half his fault. He hated making her cry… "I'm glad you called me though," Chad admitted, "I really did want to know how you were doing because I-"_care for you_ he had wanted to say, but couldn't.

Sonny sat on the other line listening to the silence. It was weird, she thought to herself. For so long, she prayed for someone to care about her enough to call asking how her day was going, and here she was talking with Chad on the phone about just that, even if it wasn't a good day they were talking about.

Sonny brought her legs up to her stomach; she thought it was time to push past her small grudge against him about the past. Sonny gathered the courage to say one last comment she thought she owed him… "Thank you," she whispered.

Chad was confused again, "for what?" he asked, his voice stronger than hers.

"For caring," Sonny declared softly, pressing end on the telephone, leaving Chad with a small smile making him feel a little better about everything.

On both sides of the ended phone call both sat taking in everything word they spoke. Both satisfied with the ending.

--

A couple more weeks past, and Chad was starting to make everything right again. They didn't hang out or anything, but a few days after the phone call Chad was able to randomly call Sonny everyday to check up on her and see how she was doing that day. It seemed as through as more days past, the better Sonny felt.

Her prayers were coming true. She just would have never have guessed Chad would have something to do with it all.

* * *

Wow, part 2 is done! I tries to make it semi long becasue of not updating for awhile, so I hope this was satisfiying... atleast until I get the **last chapter out. **Yep that's right! I more chapter left... hmm I wonder whats going to happen. Lol anyway please review leaving a comment on what you think! **Bad- Good- In between! Tell Me, I'd love to know**. :D lol

I can't help but feel like a commercial lol.

**Peace out my readers! lol I'm on a roll making myself laugh today... :)**


	5. Chapter 4 The End

Where to Chapter 4

_Ultimate Ending_

**Quickly I want to thank** **xxHeadInTheStarsxx****, sonnycentral****,** **lolz3 (anonymous), Chelsea (anonymous), dynamiteword, and kjp316 for reviewing Part 2 of my 3rd chapter, it meant a lot to me! **

**So EVERYONE enjoy the last chapter to my four shot :)  
**

* * *

Sonny sat comfortably on her couch on an early Friday morning, shoveling down a bowl of cereal while trying to watch the news. She had to hurry, eat and making make herself presentable, because in a half hour Linda would probably knock down sonny's front door and rush her to the interview with an important television host at noon; taking the last couple bites of her breakfast, Sonny set down the bowl on the table in front of her about to walk out of the room before she heard the entertainment section begin. Turning around, Sonny heard her perky voice over the television. It took place a couple days ago when they were asking her what she was going to do next.

Sonny smiled at her self seeing how genuinely happy she looked. Her laugh lines showed, and she found her toothy grin again; something she thought she lost for a while. Everything was falling into place, and Sonny couldn't be anymore excited. It was weird for her too though, because she wasn't sure what brought her to be happy. All she knew was that it happened after the premier, that's it. It could have possibly been that she got the lead role to the movie she auditioned for a week ago, now called _Hues of Black & White_, she thought.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sonny took one last look at the screen. She was finishing up talking and laughing at a joke the interviewer made. Back in reality, Sonny smiled at her reflection, and picked up the remote pressing the power off button. She tossed it onto the couch, and decided if she didn't hurry in the shower and getting dressed Linda would have her head.

Quickly, Sonny scurried to her room, grabbing her bath towels and paced inside her bathroom closing the door behind her.

After Sonny's three minute shower, she walked back to her room, looking through her closet for a cute outfit she'd wear for the live interview in front of an audience and appear on T.V.

Scanning through her entire wardrobe, Sonny picked out a black a-lined skirt paired with a cream colored top. For accessories she wore a necklace chain that had a white flower, and a few silver bangles, and topped it off with black heels. As she took in her appearance, she did a full turn around liking what she saw; she had to admit it was a really cute outfit.

Taking a sigh of relief that Linda hadn't arrived just yet, Sonny strode to the living room searching for her purse. As she looked in the usual places of a coat rack and countertop, she couldn't find it. Chewing her lip, Sonny thought of where it could have been. Suddenly Sonny heard her cell phone ring coming from a muffled area in the room. Confusion written on her face, Sonny slowly walked towards the couch where she thought she heard it. Not seeing it in plain view, Sonny dug under pillows until she saw it lying against the arm rest, beneath the last pillow.

Sonny laughed, forgetting that she must have put pillows over it when she was cleaning her complex the other day. Answering her cell phone, she heard Linda's voice on the other line saying she was waiting in her car out front.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second, I was just about to leave," Sonny replied, making her way to the elevator.

Outside Linda was waiting impatiently in her business SUV, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, scowling. After a minute, she saw Sonny emerge from the building and jog towards the car clumsily because of her heels.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. Let's go," Sonny grinned, getting excited for the interview.

Linda nodded, and pulled away from the curb, driving off. "So here's the deal," Linda started, looking at the road, "We're going to meet Tom, your driver at the company building, then we'll take the limo to the studio for the _live interview_!" she emphasized with a grin.

Sonny laughed at Linda, "Okay, sounds like a plan."

As Sonny sat in the car looking out the window watching some neighborhood buildings pass by, she pressed down the wrinkles that started to form on her skirt. The last thing she needed was to look like she threw on dirty clothes to an interview. She mentally laughed at that, picturing how that would play out, with Linda and the producers of the show would react by freaking out.

Suddenly, after five minutes of riding in the SUV, Sonny heard her cell phone ring from inside her purse. Quickly rummaging through her purse, Sonny slipped it out looking at who was calling her. Smiling at Chad's number sitting on the screen, she wasn't sure if she should answer it or not. This time only because Linda was in the car and Sonny didn't know how she would feel, if she knew she was talking to Chad again.

Linda glances at the girl sitting besides her with confusion. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Sonny abruptly looked up from her ringing phone, "Oh," Sonny choked, taking this as an opportunity to answer, "Right." Sonny would just not tell her who it was, maybe that would work.

Pressing talk at the last second, Sonny almost demanded, "Hello," hoping he didn't hang up already.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be this eager to talking to me," Chad joked, laughing. "Anyway, I called to see what you were going to be up to today," Chad asked, close to being thoughtful.

Sonny smiled into the phone, but Chad didn't know that. For that second, she really did like how sweet he was being again, and the fact that it was genuine. He proved to be a great guy, and that he was growing up quite a bit.

Coming out of her thoughts, Sonny came up with a response, "Well today I'm going to a talk show with probably the most widely known host," she shot smartly.

Chad shook his head playfully on the other line, stifling a laugh, "And who would that be?" he cracked, "Oprah?"

Sonny caught the joke, "Ha-ha," Sonny remarked, "No, not quite."

Chad laughed again at their joke, which was becoming more common. "So what time is this so called interview?"

"It's at noon, but right now I'm on my way already so I can make good time. But first I have to meet my driver at the business building," Sonny informed him, "Why?"

"Well," Chad started, "If I'm accidentally going to turn on a T.V, I might as well want to know what channel to accidentally turn it to."

Sonny rolled her eyes teasingly, "Basic cable, channel eight. And I told you nothing…"

Chad smirked, "And I heard nothing, but accidents do happen."

Suddenly the two burst out laughing to themselves knowing how ridiculous they might have sounded. Linda gave Sonny a strange look, but played it off going back to the road.

"So Sonny," Chad began, becoming serious again, "I wanted to ask, are you busy tonight?"

Sonny knew what he was trying to say, but she wasn't sure, especially because of what happened last time. Thinking about it, she thought positively saying that she was single again, so nobody could say she was cheating. Also nobody could say she was moving on to fast from Tristan because it's been a month since she said goodbye to him.

Unexpectedly, Sonny came to say, "No, I didn't really plan anything later tonight."

"Okay then, since we're possible considered cordial friends, "he began, having a little trouble trying to get out what he was trying to say. Sonny stifled a small laugh, it sounded like Chad was almost, and dare she say, nervous. "I just want to say, we should hang out again."

Sonny held in a little school girl smile, but could hide it. Taking a breath, Sonny had to tell the truth, "Yes we can hang out, _only_ because if I didn't I'd probably be sitting at home bored, you know."

"Of course," Chad responded like he knew what she was talking about, even though he was always doing something to prevent his own boredom. "Can I pick you up around seven?"

Sonny thought about the time the show would take, and then the time it would take to get back home. It was plenty, so Sonny told him it sounded like a good time.

"Did you have a place in mind?" Sonny asked, playing with the hem of her skirt. "You know, just in case if I actually did say yes."

Chad smiled on the other line, "I might, you'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I'll call you later when I'm about to pick you up later Sonny, bye."

Sonny forgot she was in the car with Linda saying, "Bye Chad," and hung up with a shy smile. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling today was going to be a great day all of a sudden, getting a huge confidence boost.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Sonny never saw Linda's bewildered look across her face. "Did you just say, Chad?" She directed sternly towards Sonny.

Sonny was never knocked out of her thoughts quicker. Stammering, Sonny confessed, "Possibly." She didn't mean to say his name during the conversation, and this was why.

"I told you to answer your phone for Chad Dylan Cooper?" Linda was still stunned, "I thought I specifically told you not to talk to him. He was ruining your career Sonny."

Sonny's mouth was agape, "Linda, it's been a month since then, and everything been great for my job. Besides, we're just friends."

Linda raised her eye brow, "You expect me to believe that Chad is looking for friendship?"

Sonny couldn't believe it; she didn't know anything about him! So she did the last thing she thought she would have done. She defended him. "Linda, he's changed a lot since I last saw him. He's a really good guy, and he's pulled himself together to be the famous again, not infamous." Sonny was on a roll and she didn't stop, "I really don't know where you've been the last few years, because a lot of people could see he's changed."

Linda kept her eyes on the highway, "I'm only looking out for your best interest, no need to get all worked up. I won't stop you from talking to anyone, but if it gets out of hand, I might as well give you a shovel so you can dig yourself out of the hole."

Sonny felt appreciative Linda dropped the subject, "Okay, then lets be thankful that I'm not in a hole."

Linda smiled at her clients' optimistic side, "We have two more exits before we reach Tom waiting with the limo."

Sonny nodded, thinking about the talk show and how much fun that will be, and then thinking about her conversation with Chad. Before she knew it, she was daydreaming about tonight and how everything would play out. The good feeling about tonight stuck, and she couldn't wait.

--

The talk show went great! At the studio everyone in the crowd was cheering when she walked the room, only getting silent when the host was talking with her. They were talking about her movie that came out, and what else she was working on. She told them she was going to start working on a film called _Hues of Black & White _and she would also start a new album coming this spring. She also talked about behind the scenes to her life, and that's when the host asked her about her personal life, asking her if she was dating anyone. She couldn't help but blush saying, "No, right now I'm just enjoying being single."

The host of the talk show joked, "So what, Tate has ruined love for you, Sonny Munroe?" He asked referring to her previous boyfriend.

Sonny smiled for the camera, "No, that would be a little harsh to say, but I just thought I'd be best to stay single. I mean I'm still young."

He agreed, but asked another question, "So what about Chad Dylan Copper?"

Sonny was confused on the question, and it showed, "What about him?" She almost hoped that Chad wasn't watching during this.

"Oh come on," he started, "We all saw you in pictures, and the television. What was happening there?"

Sonny contemplating the question for a second, "It was nothing," she started, "We're just friends. It was just that I hadn't seen him for a while, and I wasn't thinking of the photographers then, who had ended up twisting what was really happening, around."

He accepted that as an answer and went on, continuing. After the interview, she signed autographs and took pictures with the fans for the rest of the duration.

Once it was time to leave the studio it was almost two o' clock. She waved goodbyes to the fans, and departed for her limo that was waiting in the back parking lot. Linda told her that Tom was going to bring her back to her apartment, and said she'd get to her apartment around three. Sonny thanked her, and hopped in the limo.

Watching the studio disappear behind other large buildings, Sonny was back on the road, with nothing to do but think. Majority of those thoughts were specifically about the blonde she would be seeing later tonight.

Hours past since Sonny arrived back in the comfort of her own home. She spent some of those hours finishing her house cleaning, and afterward with one hour left till Chad would be there, Sonny spent that time getting her self ready.

She didn't know where he was taking her, but she thought she should dress semi nice. Her definition of that was a pair of denim, skinny jeans with a printed top, and adding jewelry. She decided it would be best to skip the heels, and go with a black flat instead. Looking at her reflection in her mirror, she thought she looked like it wasn't over done, but it still looked as though she had put thought into what she wore.

About to sit and wait for Chad's call, she heard her phone ring coming from the living room. Jogging to her pure, she whipped her phone out, pressing talk, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm going to be there in about a minute. Make sure you're ready," Chad stated with his usual confidence.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside, bye," She said quickly, hanging up. Running out of her apartment, she locked the door behind her, and pressed the button for the elevator. It didn't take long before she was on the main floor, looking out the windows for a familiar car. Sonny took a couple steps out of the front door, and waited patiently until she saw Chad pull up in his car.

She glanced over him and smiled, "Hey," she greeted. Sliding into the car, she closed the door behind her and looked at the new interior, and then at Chad who looked back at her taking in her presence.

Breaking the silence Sonny managed to say, "So where are we going?"

Chad was brought back to reality, "Well, you'll find out when we get there, won't you?" he replied smartly, making Sonny roll her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

Shifting the gear into drive, they could finally say their night together began.

"Let's go," Chad spoke, the second he pulled away from the curb.

Outside the sun was still present, but the sun was beginning to cast down, making the horizon show tints of purple and dark blue.

"It's going be a really nice night," Sonny smiled, admiring the sky.

"Yep, that's what I was aiming for," Chad affirmed, glancing at the sky.

Sonny continued to look at the familiar sights, but for a second set her eyes on Chad who was staring at the road in front of him. She hadn't really been able to get a good look at him up until now. His looks were a little more mature, but not very much. She could still she the Chad she once knew years ago.

Chad took notice to Sonny's gaze and mentioned, "Has anybody ever told you it's considered impolite to stare?" Sonny saw a slight smirk on his face showing it was a joke, but still.

"I…It was just-"she stopped baffling there from further humiliation, "Never mind."

She sighed lightly to recover from her nerves and started, "So can you give me a hint to where we're going?"

Chad looked like he was thinking hard about it, and just about when it looked like he was going to answer, Sonny was building anticipation.

Suddenly all she heard was, "No."

Chad laughed at Sonny's facial expression of her slightly dropped jaw. She was sure he was about to say something good too. Sonny couldn't take it! She wanted to know so badly where he was bringing her.

"Can't you just at least say something like…it's on the boarder of the city, it's it the city, it's crowded, or it's-"

Chad cut her off happily, "If I give you some kind of hint, will you stop complaining?"

Sonny was in disbelief with her head crooked to the side and wide eyes, "I was not complaining," she shot.

Chad rebuttaled, "Really Sonny?" sending her a knowing look, "I beg to differ."

Sonny gave him a hard stare, but felt fidgety, "Fine, I'll I stop _complaining_, as you so nicely put it," her voice dripped of sarcasm and continued, "Just one hint is all I'm asking for."

Chad smiled at her defeat. "Okay where we're going is a place with no cameras and it'll be just us," he complied, following his promise.

Sonny nodded at his small description thinking it sounded nice.

After about of a half hour of driving, and some conversation about work, Sonny noticed they were getting further away from the city. Driving down a long road with not very many cars passing by, Sonny's curiosity grew even more.

Chad could tell it was killing Sonny to know where they were going, so he decided to play nice for once, instead of teasing her. "I know you're dying to know where we're going, so I'll tell you one more thing. Hungry?"

As soon as those words left Chad's mouth, any trace of a smile she had was gone, "That didn't tell me anything! That was a question," She remarked.

Chad smiled, "But a very vital question," he added.

This made Sonny think about what she ate last. After the interview she did eat lunch, and when she got home she had a snack, so she was hungry in the long run.

Chad pointed to a small town that was up ahead, "See all those light?"

Sonny nodded, seeing lights and small buildings coming into view.

"I learned about this small town over a year ago. They have a drive-in restaurant, and a lot of people will come down here to eat their food," Chad informed her finally.

"Sounds good," Sonny responded, "I've never been out here before."

Looking around in the distance she saw the ocean glitter from the sun, the whole place was beautiful. Sonny was in awe, she didn't think Chad was going to take her anywhere like this. It was a pleasant surprise.

Seeing the drive-in, Sonny was glad to be able to eat. Many cars parked in the slots next to the voice box, so the employees could take orders. It reminded her of a Sonic, but this one was classic. Sonny smiled at the sight of everything, as they pulled up into their own parking space to order.

"I have one question Chad," Sonny asked. "You said no cameras and just us? How can that be when there are several other people here and video cameras?"

Chad shrugged, "Easy, it is just us _in the car_, and there are no cameras because once again _we're in the car_, and if you give the waitress ten to twenty dollars tip, they won't tell anybody, which equals no fans."

Sonny laughed at his answer knowing how it was just like him. "Okay, let's order, and eat because I'm hungry now," Sonny drooled at the smell of the food on the grill, and the salty French fries. Sonny thought this was going to be the ultimate comfort food.

It didn't take long to order the food, and be served. Before she knew it, Sonny was taking a bite of her warm French fries. "This is really good food," she claimed with shock.

Chad laughed at her as she ate, seeing how excited she was becoming over her food as she took some large bites of her burger.

In the end, once they finished, Chad had said as he would and paid the waitress a ten dollar tip to stop her awe struck face when she delivered the food out to the car. And the girl promised not to tell anyone they were there.

Driving away from the drive-in, Sonny had realized that the sun was fully setting, making the sky mixtures of oranges and pinks. Everything felt all lit up and magical almost. So far, Sonny was really impressed by Chad. It felt like she was dreaming, and none of this would happen if she were awake. If that was the case, then she didn't want to wake up… at least not anytime soon.

Chad smiled at Sonny's daydreaming look. He was really glad she said yes to coming out tonight. He was even gladder that she was happy, because a couple weeks ago he couldn't have said that. Chad recalled all the phone calls they had during the week and felt proud of his self that he hadn't done anything stupid to screw things up again. That was the last thing he wanted, to be ignored by the only person that he said he cared for.

Chad came out of his thoughts saying, "There's one more place we should go."

Sonny looked over at him curiously, "Really, where?"

Shaking his head, "This time I'm not telling you."

"Fine, I didn't want to know anyway," Sonny snapped, trying to convince him pitifully.

Chad snorted, "Yea, keep telling your self that. And don't _fine_ me."

Sonny raised her eyebrow, "I'll _fine_ you all I want. Here watch me…Fine!" Sonny fought, "What can you do about it?"

It was Chad's turn to raise his eyebrow, pulling over to the side of the road behind other cars next to his next destination; he turned to look at her. He decided two can play that game, "There's a lot I can do about it," he said with no problem.

Sonny was about to detest and say "Oh yea?" but she couldn't before Chad face was close to hers. A look of seriousness was on both of them, Sonny thought he was about to kiss her. Sonny blushed slightly, thankful it was getting darker. Chad got even closer, but no contact of any kind happened, he just whispered in her ear, "See, I got you."

Sonny's face continued to heat up, and Chad came back looking at her astonished face about to laugh, "That's what I could do," Chad smiled and began to get out of the car.

Still perplexed, Sonny thought, "Wait, what? Where…where are we going?"

"Sonny I thought you were smarter than this?" he cracked jokingly, "Don't tell me my charm worked? There are stairs over there that will lead us down the hill, which will bring us to the beach."

Sonny's flushed face came back to normal, and slowly got out of the car. She saw about six other cars parked in front of Chad's along side the road. Others must have had the same idea to come out here to see the ocean.

"Are you coming?" Chad called.

Sonny glanced at him over near the flights of stairs, "Yea," she said walking over so they could walk down together.

While walking down, Sonny couldn't help but think of how gorgeous everything was; with the water sparkling and the sun just touching the horizon perfectly.

Taking steps out on the sand, Sonny looked at Chad with a thoughtful smile, "You've really out done your self Chad."

Chad looked up at her cutely, "Well, yea. I knew you'd appreciate a place like this."

Sonny looked at his eyes, "I do." _Especially with you_, she mused to herself.

Walking along the shore line, they didn't have to worry about anyone approaching them because it was getting darker out. Listening to wave's crash against the sand, Sonny stopped in her tracks.

"I would have never pegged you to be a romantic one," Sonny said mostly to her self, but Chad heard and turned to look at her again. "Because when we were teenagers, everything felt different."

Chad took a step toward her, "Well, I've liked to think I've changed."

They didn't take their eyes off each other for a moment. Sonny nodded slowly, "You have," she stated simply.

Chad smirked, looking down at the sand. Being able to look at her again, Chad took another step towards Sonny. Sonny just stood there not braking eye contact for one second, and found her self moving closer too.

The space between them vanished, and Chad smiled at Sonny's blank expression. Leaning down, he lifted up her chin gently with their faces getting closer. Sonny's face heated up, but she closed her eyes feeling the familiar tie of Chad's lips pressed against her own. Holding still lost in the moment, she felt his smile against her own lips. Sonny pulled away slowly with her eyes flickering open dreamingly, with a small goofy smile.

It was simple and sweet, nothing more, but also nothing less. Sonny blushed with a small smile. Chad looked at her almost shyly, but his half smile was unforgettable.

"We should, um…finish the walk," Chad proposed to get Sonny out of her daze.

Sonny nodded almost too excitedly, "Yea, of course."

Getting more distance down the shore line, Sonny had to speak, "Chad, I really have to thank you."

Chad looked at her dumbfounded, "For what?"

Sonny shrugged, but kept walking along, "For being here for me, and to ask me how I'm doing, when nobody else would. I really needed that." Sonny looked at her shoes sink in the sand, than to Chad's reaction.

His half smile returned, "You're welcome."

Suddenly he took a breath in the atmosphere, laughing at himself mentally for what he was about to ask. Coming up beside her, he set his hand on Sonny's waist softly asking, "Where to?" Just like when he helped her through the photographers.

Sonny laughed quietly, remembering when he used that line a while back. "Let's head out," she suggested.

As they walked back, Chad's hand didn't leave Sonny's waist. They were both smiling in the moment, having a good time in each others presence. Sonny leaned against Chad as they walked, "I never thought all this would have happened months ago," she admitted, smiling to her self.

"Really Sonny, really?" Chad taunted like old times.

Shoving him away playfully at his old antics, "Of course," she informed, "Beside a couple months ago, I hadn't even seen you around for six years."

Chad nodded knowingly, "Well, let's change that then. We'll see more of each other from now on."

Sonny agreed with a smile, "Truth be told, I'd like that."

Walking back to the cars, all smiles, they felt as if they couldn't have had a better day. Everything was looking up, and Sonny couldn't have felt happier. This was the Chad she had waited for many years ago. She knew today was going to be a great day.

* * *

**There is the final chapter! I hope it was a good story and felt like everyone was in character, I was a little if-y (?) lol about it, but I thought it was cute in my own little way! I would have updated on Saturday but I was busy running errands and then on Sunday I went to Warped Tour!!! So I apoligize for a semi late update- but don't forget it was pretty long! (My way of sucking up to my readers lol) **

**Also this was like a birthday present to me! Becasue it's my birthday tomorrow Yay!! And so no one feels left out, _Happy birthday to everyone else!_ Be-lated or early! So pretty please _review_ for the last chapter,_ I'll try and reply to everyone saying thank you to everyone who leaves a comment for the story!_ **

**As my last farwell, Peace Out Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it if it was any good!**


End file.
